<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Alone by Raeskywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847928">Forever Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker'>Raeskywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Sad Ending, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is dead and needs help.<br/>Except he's left alone<br/>Forever</p><p>Idk its literally 4am I'm very tired and sad, please read it'll probably make you cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams' eyes fluttered open and he sat up, glancing around, a confused look crossed his face.<br/>
Why was in the middle of a forest?<br/>
Had he sleepwalked?</p><p>Standing up, he looks around, he freezes, his heart dropping to his stomach as he regards the scene in front of him; His dead body lying on the ground, blood streaked across his hoodie, his shimmering jade eyes dull and lifeless. </p><p>"Oh," he whispers, tears welling in his eyes, lip trembling. "I'm dead."</p><p>He stays by his body for the rest of the day, trying to figure out who he could go to for help.</p><p>Not George and Sapnap, they hated him.<br/>
Not his mum, she hated him.<br/>
Definitely not Tommy or Tubbo.<br/>
Not Punz and Sam.</p><p>He paused, glancing at the overhead clouds as the rain poured down.<br/>
He was alone, everyone hated him.</p><p>Numb to the hurt he felt, he lay, next to his body till he grew the courage to finally act.</p><p>Jumping up, he decided to visit Technoblade, he would know what to do, after all Wilbur could help as well.<br/>
Right?</p><p>He ignored the part of his mind muttering to him that they hated him too and floated away, towards the artic.</p><p>Arriving at the cozy cabin, he bit his lip, he hoped that they would help and with a final trembling breath, he floated inside.</p><p>Techno was crafting while Wilbur was patting friend.</p><p>"Techno?" His voice trembled, floating towards the pinkette.</p><p>Technoblade didn't respond.</p><p>"Please I know you hate me, but I need help."<br/>
There was no answer, tears blurred his vision and he turned to Wilbur hoping the other ghost would acknowledge him.</p><p>"Please Wilbur!" He begs desperately.</p><p>The ghost ignored him.</p><p>He chocke back a sob, why were they ignoring him.<br/>
He knows that he was a bad person, but why?<br/>
He just needed help.</p><p>Sighing a look of pure sorrow on framed on his face he floats to the door, about to leave as the door swings open and Philza marches inside.<br/>
Passing straight through Dream. </p><p>Dream staggers, hand clenched to his chest as the horrid freezing sensation passes through him.</p><p>"What? " he stammers, eyes blown wide with panic. "Nononono, this can't be happening." </p><p>He turns to the family, floating to each one, "Technoblade? Wilbur? Philza? Can any of you hear me?" He says, pleading.</p><p>They continue thier conversations, no response to Dream.</p><p>Dream stumbles to the floor. "This can't be happening, no it's not possible. Maybe it’s a glitch. I need to double check. Yeah I'll go to L'manburg, I'll talk to mum or someone else. Someone will definitely be able to see me." He rambles to himself, ignoring the way he can barely stand on his trembling frame, and ignoring the way his hot tears trace down his cheeks.</p><p>The ghost turns one more time at the family, "please," he whispers,<br/>
They don't respond and Dream sobs, leaving through the door and makes his way to L'manburg.<br/>
Hoping<br/>
Praying</p><p>L'manburg is bustling with people, all bright,  cheerful smiles as they go about their everyday lives, Dream immediatly goes to the bakery, desperate to try talk to someone.</p><p>Nikki stands there baking,<br/>
"Nikki?" He whispers.<br/>
No response.</p><p>He goes behind her, and tries to put his hand on her shoulder, to which his hand just passes through.</p><p>He jolts back as if he has been burnt, whimpering, fresh tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>He turns as the door opens, "mum" he whispers relived as Puffy walks in, he scampers to his feet, standing in front of her, arms outstretched for a hug.<br/>
And he's left in shock, sinking to the ground as she passes through him.<br/>
"No!"  He screams,  heartbroken "this can't be happening. Please can anyone hear me? Anyone at all?!"</p><p>The silence answers him and he collapses on the floor, curled inwards as heartbroken sobs echo through the bakery and into the streets.<br/>
He was alone<br/>
Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what to say except this literally just came to me, it will not get another chapter. Take it as it is. </p><p>I'm sad, its 4am I'm tired and I'm projecting lol.<br/>I might delete this in the morning.</p><p>Goodnight, stay safe<br/>Xxx</p><p>P.s if you read this far check out my other angst Dream fics, they are 100% better than this shit show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>